More Than Anything
by Logano17
Summary: Peggy has always stood behind as her sisters excelled. Eliza and Angelica both married men they loved and lived prominent lives. Peggy was left to pick up the scraps. After the Reynolds Pamphlet, Peggy decides it's time for her to do something instead of letting people walk all over her. HISTORICAL ONE-SHOT.


More Than Anything

 **Schuyler Mansion; Albany, New York; 1780.**

It was another one of her mother, Catherine's, prominent balls. This one happened to be the one that Catherine Van Rensselaer Schuyler would give her three oldest daughters, Angelica, Elizabeth "Eliza", and Margarita "Peggy", off to suitors.

Eliza had been so upset about the ball that she wouldn't even put on her ball dress. Peggy had been so excited, unlike her. Peggy couldn't help but wonder what was going on in her oldest sisters' minds.

Angelica was only there for one person, John Church. He was a British businessman that Angelica was infatuated with. Unlike most British loyalists, though, John Church respected the American Experiment. He also had a lot of money. Sometimes, Peggy wondered if Angelica was just after him for his financial stature. 

Needless to say, Peggy was somewhat in-between her sisters. She was more excited than Eliza, but less excited than Angelica. Catherine would be sure to make her dance with at least 50 men, but maybe she would meet someone she genuinely liked. 

Inspection time came. Catherine was slamming her fist against the door to each girl's room. Peggy wa the first one out. She had put on a modest but lavish yellow dress. Instead of wearing a wig, Peggy decided to style her natural hair. Her mother scolded her about the decision, but after seeing how Peggy and her servants had styled the hair into a beautiful updo, she was impressed. Her mother quipped to her, "Cute as always, Margarita."

Peggy stood in the wide hallway as Angelica walked out. She was wearing a red dress with loads of makeup and a wig on. "Angelica, dear, you look stunning," Peggy heard her mother say. Angelica did look amazing, but Peggy didn't think she was all that "stunning". Angelica stood next to Peggy. "You look amazing, Angie," Peggy complimented. "Thanks," was all she got from Angelica. Peggy thought her sister would at least compliment her back.

Eliza finally excited her room. "Betsey, sweety, what are you wearing," gasped her mother trying to be supportive. Eliza was in her normal blue dress that she had been in earlier hat day. Her makeup was a bit smeared and her hair a mess. "I apologize, mother. Father had an urgent letter for the Livingstons and I offered to take it there." As Eliza explained, Catherine, Angelica, and multiple servants worked to doll her up. Peggy knew Eliza was trying to be nice, but she could tell Eliza hated every bit of it. 

When everyone dispersed to run and grab makeup and clothes for Eliza, Peggy walked over to her. "I think you look fine, Eliza." Before Eliza could respond, Angelica pushed Eliza into her room with a makeup pouch in hand. Yet again, Peggy had been disregarded. She walked down the hall to the nursery where her younger siblings were. They were still too young to attend the ball, so they were stuck there. 

Peggy stuck her head in. She saw John, Philip Jr., and Rensselaer playing keep-away from Cornelia with her doll. Peggy silently slipped in the relatively large room. Just as Philip Jr. tossed the doll to Rensselaer, Peggy leaped forward and snatched it midair. Her three younger brothers groaned as Peggy picked up her crying little sister and handed her the doll. Cornelia immediately stopped crying.

"Come on, Peg! We were just having some fun with her," John quipped. Peggy scoffed at that statement. They were obviously torturing the poor 4 year old girl.

"None of that lying. Now, I want all of you to behave and be nice to each other, or I will get the groundskeeper in here to keep you in line." Peggy knew her younger siblings were terrified of the groundskeeper (due to the fact he was missing an eye and had to wear an eyepatch). They all behaved after that.

It was time to go downstairs to the ball. Angelica nearly sprinted down the stairs. Eliza was obviously dragging behind. Peggy walked down the stairs like a civilized person.

Angelica was put on greeting duty. Eliza was ordered to go and check to make sure all the servants and band members were in place. "What should I do, Mama," asked Peggy. Catherine had obviously overlooked her, as always.

"Oh- um- you can... just stand there and look pretty." Catherine Schuyler's words hit Peggy like a truck. True, Peggy did love looking fabulous, but all three of the Schuyler Sisters hated being discriminated against because they were women. Peggy nodded. She wasn't about to talk back to her mother, but she was still mad.

The ball was alright. Angelica had been dancing with John Church the whole time. Eliza had mainly been dancing with Major André of the British Army. He was very good looking, and Peggy could tell Eliza had taken a slight liking to him, but she know Eliza would never marry him under her own control. Peggy had also danced with a few people, none of which she liked. 

Catherine stopped the band and climbed onto stage with her husband, Philip Sr., in tow. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my husband and I deeply appreciate all of you taking time out of your busy schedules." Peggy could tell that Philip Schuyler couldn't care less about the ball.

Catherine continued. "Now, it is time to present the guests of honor." Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy all walked to the center of the ball room. Catherine would draw a name for each of the girls to have a special dance with. 

"For my eldest daughter, Angelica Schuyler, her dance will be carried out with... Mr. John Church." Angelica had stuffed the ballot. Peggy rolled her eyes as Angelica sprinted over to her partner.

"For my second daughter, Elizabeth Schuyler, her dance will be carried out with... Col. Alexander Hamilton." Eliza smiled lightly as her partner walked up and kissed her hand. Alex Hamilton had looks and wit. He was poor, but he was lovable. Eliza and Peggy both noticed this.

"For my third daughter, Margarita Schuyler, herdsnce will be carried out with... Mr. Stephen Van Rensselaer III." Peggy internally cringed. Stephen was her distant cousin and was 6 years younger than her. This would not be pleasant. 

When the ball was over, Angelica and Eliza had both decided their suitors. Obviously Angelica chose John Church. Peggy had thought Eliza would choose John André, but was suprised when Eliza said Alexander Hamilton. Everyone froze when she said that. Not only were they surprised Eliza willingly picked a suitor, but she had picked Alexander Hamilton. He whole family knew that the main reason he was even at the ball was so that he could give Philip Sr. a letter from General Washington stating that Gen. Schuyler would be taken to court for his bad leadership in battle. The family knew though, that Hamilton was only the messenger, and couldn't be blamed. 

When it came time for Peggy to answer, she didn't. She hadn't decided. Peggy was nervous because when the daughter couldn't answer, her mother would answer for her. Catherine Schuyler's answer made Peggy want to throw up. "Stephen Van Rensselaer III."

It was decided. All the Schuyler Sisters had a future husband. At least Angelica and Eliza got someone they actually loved.

 **Schuyler Mansion; Albany, New York; 1780.**

Of course, as soon as the girls all gained their father's blessings, Angelica had went out and eloped with John Church. Now it was Eliza's wedding (at least she planned one). Peggy had decided to wait a while until Stephen was a little older. 

Peggy was one of the bridesmaids along with Angelica (the maid of honor) and Kitty Livingston. Kitty walked down the aisle arm-n-arm with Hercules Mulligan. He was own of Alexander's best friends. Peggy waited her turn and then walked down the aisle arm-n-arm with her groomsman equivalent, Marquis de Lafayette.

Peggy stole a glance up at him. He noticed and gave her a sweet smile as she blushed. She wished she could get to know him. He seemed nice and she was slightly attracted to him. But no... he was already married and she was arranged to marry Stephen. 

Peggy stood next to Kitty and watched as Angelica walked down the aisle with the best man and Alexander's closest friend, John Laurens. Peggy couldn't help but wonder why John looked somewhat sad. 

John stood between Alexander and Lafayette. Peggy looked towards Lafayette one last time as the wedding music started playing. 

John, Philip Jr., and Rensselaer walked down the aisle. They were the ring bearers. John was carrying the rings and gave them to John Laurens. Then the three Schuyler boys went to stand next to their mother in the front row. 

Cornelia walked down the aisle throwing rose pedals down behind her. Everyone through she looked so cute in her little dress. She reached the alter and threw the last of her Rose pedals down and then went to stand with the rest of thre family. 

She was beautiful. Eliza walked down the aisle with her father. Alex was beaming from ear to ear. Angelica was crying happy tears. John Laurens was not.

Peggy stood there watching the whole service. She was happy for her sister, but she felt bad for herself. 

**Schuyler Mansion; Albany, New York; 1781.**

Everyone was panicking. The entire family and some guests were all huddled in Angelica's old bedroom. Some Indians working with the British had broken into the mansion trying to take Philip Schuyler Sr. prisoner. Angelica and Eliza were both pregnant, and Catherine had just recently given birth. "Wait. Mother, were's Catherine Jr.," Peggy whispered rather loudly so that everyone could hear. Catherine Schuyler's face went pale. 

"She's in the crib in the living room," her mother said, sounding like the soul had been sucked out of her. In all the confusion, hey had left the newborn downstairs with the intruders.

"Someone has to go get her. We can't leave her down there," whispered Angelica. Peggy didn't think twice. She got up and ran out the bedroom door. Eliza called after her, but she didn't listen.

Peggy crept down the stairs as quietly as possible. She grabbed Catherine Jr. from the crib and started to walk back through the living room towards the stairs. Then someone grabbed her.

She was shoved against the wall and had a gun shoved in her face. "Where is General Philip Schuyler," the British man demanded. 

Peggy thought about what to say. "He went to warn the town." That sent the British soldiers and the Indians into a panic. The man holding Peggy turned to an Indian to tell him what was happening. Peggy took this as her opportunity. She kicked the British man in the family jewels and sprinted towards the stairs clutching Catherine Jr. close to her chest. 

The Indian man that was standing nearby threw his tomahawk at Peggy. She ran as hard as she could across the spacious living room. The tomoahwak had been so close to hitting her head, that it cut off part of her ponytail as she was running. Peggy glanced back to see the tomawak lodged in the mantle. The Indian man was about to chase her when the British man got up and told her they had to leave so they wouldn't get caught.

Peggy flung open the bedroom door. "They're gone," she cried. Everyone got up and ran over to her. She got a few "are you okay"s and "thanks for saving us"es, but they were only from the few guests. Her family only cared about the baby. Peggy left. She had nowhere to go, so she went to Stephen.

 **Laurens Family Cemetery; Moncks Corner, South Carolina; 1782**

Alex was a wreck. He sat on the ground next to John Laurens' grave. He was crying like a baby. Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan were sitting next to him trying to comfort him, but nothing worked. John Laurens had been Alex's closest friend. Peggy couldn't imagine how Alex felt, but she could sense something.

Alex was grieving like a lover. The thing about lovers is that they grieve over their lost lover different than their lover's friends or family. Lovers always loose it.

Alex had lost it. Peggy didn't know all the horrors of war, but she knew that there were many cold, lonely nights. Peggy couldn't help but feel maybe John made those nights warm for Alex. That made sense why John looked so sad at Alex and Eliza's wedding.

Peggy wasn't going to judge since she hadn't been in the war. Needless to say, she still felt bad for Alex, but no she felt like she fully understood.

She finally was able to figure something it for herself. She liked being able to do that on her own mindset.

 **New York City Courthouse; New York, New York; 1783.**

Peggy stood next to Stephen as a priest announced them to be married. She had grown to love Stephen because she felt he wa sure into own who appreciated her. 

Peggy was disappointed though, she had invited Angelica, Eliza, and their families. The Hamiltons had came, but the Churches (or "The Carters" as they were known in England) had "urgent business" to tend to in London which meant they couldn't make it back to New York for Peggy's discreet wedding. She didn't dare invite her parents or younger siblings, due to she would be scrutinized like Angelica was for not having a "proper ceremony". 

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Peggy turned towards Stephen. He was taller han she was, but he was still only 19. She was almost 26. Nonetheless, she was going to go through with this. 

So, she became Margarita Schuyler Van Rensselaer.

 **Hamilton Household; New York, New York; 1797.**

Peggy felt so many emotions as she stood in the parlor of the Hamilton Household. She looked down at the giant stack of papers in her hands and then back up ant Alexander. 

The front page read: "The Reynolds Pamphlet by Alexander Hamilton, 1797." Peggy had already read it, but she read it again out loud to torture Alex.

"The charge against me is a connection with a Mr. James Reynolds, for purposes of improper speculation. My real crime is an amorous connection with his wife, Mrs. Maria Reynolds, for a considerable time with Mr. Reynolds' knowing consent. This was all their doing. The seduction, blackmail, and cause for financial speculation. I feel guilty for the troubles I've caused and the role I played, but I can not be held accountable for fraud. Should I keep going, or?"

"Peggy, I wrote the thing, I know what it says," quipped

Alex.

"I know you did. How could you be this stupid," said Peggy almost yelling. 

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake. What else do you want?"

"I want to see Eliza be happy again. Although l, I'm not sure if she ever could be." With that, Peggy stormed off into the living room to find Angelica standing over Eliza. Eliza was a mess. She was crying and holding a all too familiar box.

It was the fancy box that Peggy had bought with her first amount of allowance she ever got. She had given it to Eliza as a birthday gift. Eliza's main use for it was to store her letters from Alex. Peggy was about to walk in to address her sisters when she noticed what Eliza was doing.

Eliza was ripping up the letters and throwing them into the fireplace. There were a lot. It was getting very emotional for her. Angelica whispered something into her ear, and Peggy watched as Eliza threw the box that Peggy got her into the fire. Peggy cherished that box. It was the first thing she ever bought with money she earned herself. 

"Eliza? The box. I gave you that." Eliza and Angelica turned to see Peggy standing at the door. Eliza realized that was what Peggy gave her. In her rage, she'd wanted anything related to Alex's letters to burn, so she burned the box without thinking. Peggy felt betrayed. She'd always felt overlooked, but now she felt hated. 

So she ran from those she felt hated her. Eliza was scrambling her name. Peggy ran back through the house towards the parlor when're she had talked to Alex. The back door was in the parlor. Peggy didn't want to have to run past them to get out through the front door in the living room. So she ran to the back door. She didn't notice Alex sitting in a chair drinking whiskey from the bottle. 

She ran past him and out the door. Eliza was chasing after her, yelling her name. Angelica chased after them both. 

After witnessing Peggy and his wife run out the door, Alex stopped Angelica. "What is going on. Why is Peggy upset?"

"This is your fault," is what Angelica responded.

"Mine, how?"

"We begged you to take a break, you refused to. Then, you couldn't keep your pants buckled. Now everyone is upset."

"Angelica... I-"

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Angelica hauled off and slapped Alex. He dropped the half-empty whiskey bottle. It shattered like his heart. It was at that point that he knew he'd ruined everything.

Angelica had accepted this. Eliza was trying to hold on to the little hope she had. 

Peggy, on the other hand, would not let her family fall apart. While she ran from Eliza, part of her wanted to turn around and hug her sister. 

No, Peggy was ready to fix things herself. It was time she stood up for all the neglect she had dealed with. 

It was time she fixed things herself.

 **Van Rensselaer Household; Albany, New York, New York; 1799.**

It had been two years since she had stormed out after witnessing Eliza and Angelica burn her box. She'd written Alex a lot of letters. They'd came to an understanding. 

Now it was time for Peggy to fix Angelica and Eliza's views towards Alex. Peggy knew Eliza had a reason to be mad, but Angelica was overreacting. 

Peggy watched out the window as the Hamilton Carriage pulled up outside. Alex was driving it, with Eliza, Philip, and Angie Hamilton inside. 

Philip and Angie ran into the spacious backyard to play. Eliza walked in side by side with Alex. They had slowly been reconciling. 

They sat down in chairs next to each other in the parlor. The maid brought them refreshments. "Master Stephen told me to send his regards to you Madame Peggy and your guests. He had urgent business to attend to in town."

Peggy looked slightly solemn. She had hoped he would be there for the first time she'd seen her sisters in two years. Nonetheless, she walked into the parlor to see Eliza sitting with Alex. Peggy immediately started crying. Alex was the first to see Peggy. He stared in her direction which made Eliza turn around. 

"'Liza, it's so good to see you," Peggy said trying to not start grossly sobbing. Without saying anything, Eliza stood up and ran over to Peggy. Peggy was enveloped in one of Eliza's legendary hugs.

The ordeal was cut short when Angelica and John Church walked through the door. "What is _he_ doing here," she question while motioning to Alex. 

"Angelica, why are you so mad? Eliza is already starting to forgive Alex, and she was the one he wronged. So why are you so upset," Peggy pressed.

"How dare you question me, Margarita. I am your older sister. Younger sisters are to be seen and not heard," said Angelica becoming extremely defensive. 

"Angelica, darling, you shouldn't talk to your sisters that way," John Church said trying to calm his wife.

"John, honey, do shut up," said Angelica. As they argued, Peggy and Eliza were both steaming with anger at Angelica's statement.

Alex could see Eliza was mad, so he walked over to try to calm her. Peggy had blocked out everything. Her mind kept going over that statement.

She always hoped her sisters (especially Angelica) would one day appreciate her more. She felt used, scared, mad; her mind was racing. 

She couldn't think straight. She felt so betrayed; more than ever. She felt hated.

She collapsed. 

**Van Rensselaer Household; Albany, New York; 1801**

To say Peggy died quietly would be a lie. Like Alex would do a few years later, she talked until the moment of her death. After the day she collapsed when Angelica, Eliza, and Alex were there, things were crazy.

Alex had ran outside and told Philip and Angie to get in the carriage and fetch the town doctor. They were instructed to bring him back to the Van Rensselaer Household and then go to the Schuyler Mansion where their siblings were.

Needless to say, she came down with an illness. She had been feeling a bit ill before her sisters had visited, but it came to surface that day. The doctor had been monitoring her ever since. Everyday her condition got worse. 

Alex was in Albany for business when he got a request that he stay with Peggy, Stephen, and their son for the rest of the trip.

On the night that she died, she talked non-stop about Angelica, Eliza, and the rest of the Schuylers. It tore at Alex's heart as he updated Eliza by letter in Peggy's condition. 

It was one particular night that she was not doing well at all. "Alex, I want to forgive Angelica before I die. How can I do that," Peggy gasped in-between loud and hoarse coughs. 

"Peg, all you need to do is ask yourself this. 'Do you still love your sister," he questioned.

"I love my sisters _more than anything._ "

Alex watched as Peggy gasped her last breath. This woman would not be forgotten if Alex had anything to do with it. 

"Peggy, dear, I'll make sure you aren't forgotten. In 200 years from now, when people say the Schuyler Sisters, they'll think Angelica, Eliza, _AND Peggy_."

 **Hey, thanks for reading if you got this far! It was really long, I know, but I needed to write something while Down In New York City is on hiatus. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
